Parrot Wing Chrysocolla
Parrot Wing Chrysocolla is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is the hypothetical fusion of Aquamarine and Bloodstone. Appearance Parrot Wing Chrysocolla is a scary-looking Gem. Although hunched, she's still bigger than most Gems, including quartz types. She has a well-defined jawline with visible cheekbones indented by a red skin patch. She has large eyes with small dark teal pupils smacked in between one of her gemstones. The other is located on the left side of her head. That side is also shaved, giving Parrot Wing Chrysocolla a fluffy half mohawk hairstyle with blue, green, and red highlights. She has two pairs of torsos and arms, each in varied sizes. Her arms hold up wings with patterns resembling Aquamarine's dress with thumbs poking out. The top pair of arms have similar patch patterns that Bloodstone has. Same can be said for Parrot Wing's legs. Parrot Wing's leotard is a mishmash of her components' uniforms. The top portion of it is a light pink with black and a giant yellow diamond insignia in the middle. The second criss-crosses two pink colors with a black outline. A dark blue triangle fills in the space between them. At certain angles, the yellow and blue insignias make up a full diamond shape. She wears knee high, black boots with red heels and soles. Personality Parrot Wing Chrysocolla is a very solitary fusion who doesn't like to be bothered by anyone. She's said to be a dangerous mixture of Aquamarine's nihilism and Bloodstone's violent tendencies. To those who approach her, she'll bark threats but rarely will act upon them. Simply because she can't be bothered with it. However, this doesn't necessarily mean her threats are meaningless. When she is pushed hard enough, she will brutally and mercilessly lash out. Abilities Parrot Wing Chrysocolla has standard Gem abilities. Parrot Wing Chrysocolla doesn't like to get into any confrontation. Not because she's afraid to, but because she doesn't want to. But when pushed over the edge, she is a force to be reckoned with. Inheriting Bloodstone's knowledge in combat, makes Parrot Wing Chrysocolla a terrifying opponent. Skillsets: * Claw Proficiency: Parrot Wing Chrysocolla's weapon is feet claws that are chained around her ankles. Because she can't use her hands to fight, she relies on clawing, kicking, and digging into opponents when she jumps or dives into them. They're strong enough to cut through the hardest of rocks. * Wing Proficiency:' '''With her new set of wings, Parrot Wing Chrysocolla is able to fly, hover, and glide. Her giant wingspan allows her to travel far distances. Unique Abilities: * '''Hydrokinesis': Parrot Wing Chrysocolla has minor control over water, something she inherited from Aquamarine. Trivia * The name of Parrot Wing Chrysocolla's fusion dance is "Affix". It means to stick or fasten one thing to another. Gemology * Parrot wing chrysocolla refers to a type of copper ore. * It is usually chrysocolla mixed with azurite, malachite and cuprite. Other minerals like quartz, limonite, dioptase, copper, and turquoise can be mixed in as well. * Parrot wing chrysocollas can be found in copper mines within places like Arizona, Nevada, and Mexico. * It is often mislabeled as parrot wing jasper. * Metaphysically, it's said to promote calm and emotional balance as well as level headedness. It can be used to decrease nervousness and irritability too. Gemstones Gallery Affix.png|Parrot Wing Chrysocolla's fusion dance. PWC-sheet.png|Parrot Wing Chrysocolla's character sheet. The-Harpy.png|Glaring. PWC-Height.png|Height chart featuring Parrot Wing Chrysoolla and a few other characters. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Multi-colored Category:Copper Minerals Category:Ore Gems